Failures
by Xunaly
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... Survinrent deux exceptionnelles défaillances.
1. Avant-Propos

Univers : Star Wars / The Old Republic (SWTOR)

Concepteur : James Ohlen

Développeurs : BioWare, Electronic Arts, Bioware Austin

Éditeurs : BioWare, LucasArts, Electronic Arts

Date de sortie initiale : 20 décembre 2011

* * *

 _Le personnage suivant est ma propriété personnelle : Merosmé Faang (Guerrier Sith), fils de Dark Karrid et de DM.  
_

* * *

 **AVANT-PROPOS**

Cet ensemble d'écrits (plus ou moins longs) est purement récréatif, ne comporte aucune visée artistique quelconque. J'ai pris la décision, finalement, de le poster sur ce fandom pour témoigner simplement de son existence, parce qu'il m'a occupé de temps en temps. Il m'a permis à la fois, de décompresser après les cours et de poser un quart (de seizième) d'orteil dans l'univers prenant de Star Wars, dans une période qui m'intéressait particulièrement.

Je ne suis pas une excellente joueuse, mais je suis le projet de SWTOR depuis quasiment le début. Je lui pardonne beaucoup de choses car j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ce jeu qui m'a permis de m'intéresser davantage à la franchise.

Le scénario de cette histoire pourrait presque servir au prochain blockbuster américain. Comprenez qu'il ne s'agit pas du tout d'un accomplissement en tant que pseudo griffonneur mais d'un agréable défouloir, que je suis bien aise de me tenir sous couvert de mon pseudonyme.

Les volontaires téméraires sont prévenus.

* * *

 _Cette tentative d'histoire s'étend de l'Arc de Revan à la dernière extension sortie récemment.  
_

 _Protagoniste principal : Theron Shan / Merosmé Faang._


	2. N001

**FAILURES**

 **N°001**

* * *

Merosmé y croit à peine.

Sa main s'avance pour toucher, estimer le mirage curieux. Ses doigts piquent de la chaleur latente et familière ; ils s'engourdissent. Les flammes leur échappent, indomptées et dansantes. La couleur est la même : noir, leur amplitude protège. La Furie le sait parfaitement.

Combien de fois a-t-il revêtu cet imparable bouclier lors de ses duels ? L'obscurité écarlate est sienne, construit de sa rage et de son vœu. Je veux être le plus fort, je serai le plus fort, de tous. De la Galaxie, entière !

Il n'a pourtant jamais eu l'occasion de l'admirer ainsi, parant les épaules plus solides en un manteau fluide, capricieux. Qu'il songe que ces yeux-là s'accordent mieux encore, au noir. Il porte son âme, ainsi protégé. Le feu brûle son corps, son cœur et il est à lui ; sans doute plus qu'il n'a pu l'être jusqu'à maintenant. Loin de ses bras possessifs et de leur étreinte, Theron s'embrase.

Vêtu de ses flammes.


	3. N002

**FAILURES**

 **N°002**

* * *

Etre agent du SIS offrait l'avantage d'une occupation à plein temps ainsi que l'assurance, à long terme, de finir complètement paranoïaque. L'emploi bien payé formait aussi aux nombreuses situations critiques possibles, allant de l'infiltration paresseuse à la protection de sa propre vie -et de celles des autres, a contrario.

Theron bénéficiait de plus, d'une réputation solide au sein de la République qui lui ouvrait des accès jamais très officiels mais souvent pratiques. Enfin, s'il devait rendre des comptes sur ses objectifs de mission, il ne devait pas supporter constamment la présence de son supérieur, sur son dos. Et ça, c'était vraiment le pied. Surtout quand on connaissait ses tendances artistiques, encore en cours de débat avec Marcus Trant, le responsable du SIS.

Il ne regrettait rien de son changement professionnel obligé. La morale Jedi avait vite été, avec tout le reste, rangée dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Ces porteurs de sabre et leur sagesse poussiéreuse étaient devenus le cadet de ses soucis. Lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Le seul problème, quand on était un agent du SIS, concernait le sommeil. Depuis la récente prise de ses fonctions, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour. Il faisait des siestes brèves sur le canapé, entre deux missions de reconnaissance. Tournant à l'alcool et aux boissons énergisantes, il avait contemplé placidement les cernes se creuser sur son visage. Cela ne lui manquait pas tellement, son rythme biologique prenait le coup, progressivement.

De toute façon, les rares fois où il dormait, c'était toujours pour rêver de l'autre.

Ce foutu Sith sans visage ne le laissait jamais tranquille.


	4. N003

**FAILURES**

 **N°003**

* * *

Theron serre les dents, soigne ses plaies.

Il en a plein la gueule, ce n'est que le commencement de sa carrière, mais le gamin l'ignore pour l'instant. A cette époque, il veut devenir un Jedi, il espère toujours et c'est un apprenti perdu qui s'est assis dans cette clairière proche du temple. La lune de Tython est magnifique lorsque vue depuis le sol. Même si son image s'accorde davantage avec un mendiant qu'un jeune étudiant de la Force.

Sa lèvre pisse le sang. Les autres ne l'ont pas loupé, une fois de plus. Son arrivée ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Il avait appris à faire avec ce genre de représailles, ses camarades avaient très vite compris qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne savait pas se battre, ne ressentait rien. Ecoutant, sagement, sans jamais parvenir à appliquer les devoirs de ses Maîtres.

Ça fait mal, bordel.

Il se relève, la lune le regarde encore. Qu'elle semble rire tout aussi fort que les autres. Les moqueries spatiales lui font froncer le nez de dépit, vexé. Il pense qu'il mérite bien un dû pour son existence minable. Après tout, Maître Zho répète constamment que croire en ses vœux apporte le véritable bonheur. Lui n'est pas franchement convaincu de cette soi-disant démarche de Jedi.

Ce n'est pas grave. Il croise les doigts, durement.

Les paroles des autres lui reviennent. Personne ne voudra de toi, tu es seul. Faible. Il n'y a qu'un monstre pour vouloir de toi. Tu ne seras jamais un Maître, ils t'ont laissé entrer ici pour une unique raison : ton nom. Tes ancêtres se retournent dans leur sanctuaire, quel héritier pitoyable !

Alors Theron le veut son monstre rien que pour lui. Et il sera si fort, que personne n'osera, un seul instant, se moquer de lui.

Dans le ciel, la lune est blanche. Comme _sa_ peau.


	5. N004

**FAILURES**

 **N°004**

* * *

Le bureau de Manaan fait trois fois la taille de son appartement de Coruscant.

Theron ne retint pas un sifflement. Il suit sa nouvelle partenaire officieuse, guettant à tout instant le retournement de situation et le possible guet-apens impérial. En vain, la jeune femme a un sourire laborieux sur sa figure sage de poupée. Qu'il a eu tellement de peine à reconnaître dans cette présence pudique la nature d'un Sith. A des années-lumière de ces portraits peu flatteurs qui s'étaient dressés auparavant face à lui sous l'identité de Dark Mekhis et de Dark Karrid.

La blonde l'invite à se mettre à l'aise autour de la table d'opérations, conciliant il s'exécute après avoir terminé une rapide estimation des portes de sortie les plus proches. Il imagine aussi la réaction de son supérieur s'il le voyait en train de discuter pacifiquement avec l'ennemi. Mais leur situation est grave, il ne peut se fier à personne d'autre. Seule Lana a compris les viles manigances du véritable danger. Elle n'a pas été dupe de cette convergence coïncidant splendidement, comme lui. Ils ont ça dans le sang, tous les deux.

Il travaille avec un Sith. Ça sonne étrange dans sa tête.

« Je vais avoir besoin de méditer pour trouver la trace de Dark Arkous. Annonça-t-elle, alors. Vous allez me remplacer, je vous le confie.

_Quoi ? Balbutie-t-il aussitôt. Maintenant ? »

Ils ont eu le temps de discuter brièvement de la situation. Elle lui a évoqué ses soupçons, la démarche de son raisonnement et l'aide qu'elle a pu obtenir parmi ses rangs. Il sait qu'un autre de ses adorables camarades se balade dans le complexe cible. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas signé pour servir à la fin de standardiste impériale. Il en était certain.

« Je… Je lui dis quoi ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Lana lui sourit pour de bon, elle s'installe à quelques mètres de là, assise à même le sol. Ces yeux s'amusent de la situation, rigolent de lui et Theron en a parfaitement conscience. Il panique ; jette un œil sur la carte en trois dimensions qui se dessine dans les airs, en temps réel.

« Prenez soin de notre Furie, voulez-vous ? »

L'agent du SIS dédie à la jeune femme son regard le plus meurtrier. L'holographe virevolte sous son nez, follement, il est écarlate et c'est un feu brutal qui ravage tout. Un brasier qui captive son attention, et finalement il comprend que l'apparition est humaine. Sa silhouette somptueuse à les traits d'un démon, casqué d'une tête de mort, le Seigneur Sith projette ses ennemis sans effort. Il lèvre une main leste, et trois corps s'effondrent, de ce qu'il demeure, de ses sabres lasers, il abat. Brute, indiscipliné, Theron ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu pareille manière de se battre.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de mec aussi dingue au sein de la République ?

Son cœur bat. Il porte une main incertaine à son implant, prend son ton le plus grave :

« Salut. On ne se connaît pas, mais je suis un ami de Lana… »


	6. N005

**FAILURES**

 **N°005**

* * *

La cendre de Ziost est âpre dans sa bouche, bien plus que l'échec cuisant.

Theron s'effondre dans la navette républicaine. Sans égard pour les silencieux officiers qui sont venus les chercher en Enfers, lui et ses compagnons d'infortune menés ici par sa faute, sur ce caillou désertique. La planète est partie en fumée, le rire terrible de Vitiate semble résonner dans la galaxie entière. Il glace le cœur de l'agent, trempe son visage d'horreur.

Il n'a pu sauver que deux Jedis de tous ceux qui avaient accepté cette mission. Ou plutôt, la Furie de l'Empereur les avait sauvés sur un acte de générosité inexpliqué. Theron ne le comprend pas, a cessé d'essayer de le faire. Pourtant il a mal à en crever lorsqu'il revoit le visage placide de son amant, alors qu'il abat de son sabre la meneuse de la Sixième Ligne. Il aurait dû sauver la Jedi, il aurait dû l'emmener sur Tython auprès du Conseil, pourquoi… ?

Qu'il savourait presque l'occasion inespérée de revoir cet homme qui lui retournait la tête, mais tout était devenu chaotique. Assombrissait les jours à venir d'une menace invisible qui s'était enfin libérée de ses entraves, guettant le juste moment pour exterminer ce monde. Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus là demain, ni les autres.

Ni Merosmé.

Alors quand ils arrivent à Coruscant, que le Chancelier Suprême l'a étourdi de menaces de fin de carrière et de Cour Pénale, Theron prend son vaisseau pour Korriban. Le sable rouge étouffe sa gorge mais la douleur s'avère plus supportable. Il se glisse sans réelle peine dans l'Académie, les entrées classiques sont dédaignées. Jusque dans les appartements de la Furie.

« Vous êtes venu m'assassiner dans mon sommeil pour vous venger ? »

Le Seigneur Sith est sarcastique, nonchalant dans son siège de bureau où il travaille. Mais l'agent sait parfaitement, l'inquiète qui demeure sous cette comédie. L'incertitude aussi quant à sa présence entre ces murs. Merosmé est un crétin.

« Non. » Souffle-t-il, en secret.

Il pose un pied à l'intérieur parce que sa décision est prise. Il ne va ni rougir, ni reculer. La Furie perçoit cette détermination, son regard se fait plus tentateur et conquérant. Theron ne peut pas oublier le meurtre odieux. Renoncer est un choix de perdant dans son vocabulaire.

« Nous ne sommes plus sur Yavin 4. Semble le mettre en garde son amant.

_Mon courage n'est pas resté là-bas. »

L'agent se faufile contre lui, avec plus d'aisance encore qu'il ne lui en a fallût pour se jouer des murs de Korriban. Dans l'obscurité de ces bras, il se sent dangereusement chez lui.

« Ni votre naïveté, d'évidence. »

Theron l'ignore et le fait taire.


	7. N006

**FAILURES**

 **N°006**

* * *

Satele médite, quiert la paix au fond de son cœur.

Habitée par le doute, plus mère en cet instant que Grand Maître Jedi, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser le visage de Theron de son esprit troublé. L'inquiétude serrait sa gorge et les sagesses de son Ordre répétées fiévreusement, ne lui apportaient aucune sérénité. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Eux ne savaient rien de l'amour, s'en tenaient prudemment écartés, laissant à d'autres la douleur de pareils élans inconsidérés. Elle-même y avait gouté dans les bras de Jace pour y renoncer. Parce qu'elle savait très bien où cela l'aurait mené.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, son fils aimait à son tour.

Elle n'était pas assez aveugle, pour ne pas le savoir. Les yeux de Theron ne s'adoucissaient plus désormais que pour la Furie de l'Empereur. Son fils s'était épris d'un homme, du pire des Sith qui soit. Choisissant la rationalité, Satele avait attendu : que l'autre le repousse ou s'amuse de leur situation avant de le jeter, l'ennui chassé. Elle ne pouvait que faire cela, et se tenir prête à adoucir la rancœur de Theron, le moment où la déception l'étranglerait.

Oui, sauf que celui-ci n'était jamais venu. La Furie portait désormais un nom qui était sien, et Merosmé aimait son fils avec le même dévouement. Ils s'étaient dit adieux, en hypocrites aucun n'avait reconnu à voix haute que c'était plus que de la simple attraction physique mais leurs corps s'étaient étreints beaucoup, amoureux pour de bon. Theron avait pleuré.

Puis il y avait eu Ziost et la promesse, la disparition du Sith. Elle avait vu son fils tomber, chaque jour un peu plus, en miettes. Certes, mais la galaxie toute entière en faisait de même alors, et elle ne valait pas la mère plus que le Grand Maître Jedi. Elle s'était détournée, préférant se tenir face à la menace envahissante de Zakel, plutôt que de venir apaiser cette âme. Surtout, quand elle ne savait pas quels mots utiliser pour panser cette blessure.

Oui, sauf que Merosmé n'était plus mort. Non, ils s'étaient retrouvés au sein de l'Alliance ; elle le savait pertinemment. Le Commandant semble curieusement fragile, allongé inconscient, à ses pieds. Qu'elle remarque soudain sa jeunesse, les traits naïfs de son visage, voit soudain plus cet enfant que son statut de plus grande terreur de l'Empire Eternel.

Accroupie auprès de lui, sa main se lève pour toucher la peau blanche et ses peintures. Le contact n'a rien de glacial, l'épiderme apparaît brûlant. Elle songe que Theron, doit trouver sans peine le réconfort dans l'étreinte de ces bras. Son fils n'apprécierait pas qu'elle achève en l'instant son amant. Et elle ne se sent pas le cœur pour.

Ses lèvres se posent sur ce front ; merci de prendre soin de lui.

Il reste de l'Espoir.


	8. N007

**FAILURES**

 **N°007**

* * *

Les Impériaux s'agitaient autour de lui, ordonnés dans leur tâche.

La scène irréaliste amusait grandement Theron, vautré sur la table de commandement, au centre de la base de Hoth au sein de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Merosmé était comme toujours, des plus têtus. Le Seigneur Sith avait décidé de retourner patauger dans la neige par lui-même. Ils avaient fait le tour des postes de l'Empire, apportant une aide chaque fois saluée et des réactions a fortiori incrédules. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un agent du SIS visiter gentiment une majorité de lieux impériaux tenus au secret, ceci avec la bénédiction de la Furie.

La tension n'avait jamais déserté ces hommes qui l'entouraient et ce comportement rigide, impressionnait beaucoup Theron. Lui appréciait particulièrement de pouvoir se mettre au chaud, peu importait où. Même si les longues heures à conduire leur speeder, Merosmé étroitement serré contre lui, avaient leur charme tout comme les nombreuses nuits sous la tente, en plein milieu des déserts de glace qui assistaient seuls, à leurs étreintes nocturnes. Au point, qu'il aimait désormais, l'impitoyable planète. Sincèrement.

Heureusement surtout qu'il avait insisté pour accompagner son Commandant. Après avoir pendant très longtemps, cantonné son engagement au soutien technique, il se dépoussiérait sur le terrain, aux côtés de son mec. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de couvrir la Furie, lors des combats. Dos à dos, en sentant sa flamme gronder furieusement contre lui. Qu'il avait fini par se droguer à cette adrénaline jusqu'à ne plus envisager de s'en passer. Aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure excuse pour prendre soin de lui, alors il le soignait et protégeait ses arrières sans craindre les habituelles remontrances.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, pour un Républicain. »

Theron avait ouvert un œil paresseux à cette insulte complimentée, découvrant la chaleur d'une tasse remplie, posée à son attention. Geste généreux -il avait manqué de s'étouffer- d'un des Impériaux gominés, qui occupaient la base. Un type plutôt grand et longiligne, l'expression sévère du premier de la classe que rehaussait sa paire de lunettes rectangulaires. Son uniforme indiquait le grade honorable de Capitaine, l'agent haussa un sourcil.

« Que me vaut la chance d'une pareille attention ? S'inquiéta-t-il, se redressant pour considérer le contenu de sa tasse.

_Ce n'est pas empoisonné, si c'est là votre souci. »

L'Impérial s'était alors assis en face de lui. Theron avait bu une première gorgée.

« Comprenez ma curiosité quant à votre présence, ici. Avait alors abordé le Capitaine.

_Comprenez la mienne face à votre manque de ressentiment. Avait-il rétorqué.

_Ah. Je peux être plus belliqueux, si vous le réclamez. »

L'agent avait considéré avec prudence le sourire dangereux de l'Impérial.

« Non, c'est bon. Ce ne sera pas la peine. »

Les gens qui servaient l'Empire étaient tous des cinglés, ça ne se limitait pas aux Siths.


	9. N008

**FAILURES**

 **N°008**

* * *

Theron se drogue à l'adrénaline.

Il frissonne du danger, les menaces le font rire. Aux yeux de l'agent expérimenté rien n'est pire que l'assommante inertie de l'ennui. Il le craint plus que tout, plus que l'ivresse de la Mort ; il la sent planer parfois ô combien proche de lui, qu'elle le frôle. Il l'aurait juré.

 **Juré.**

Theron fuit la prudence et sa protection. Il se jette tête la première, mise sur l'instinct. Pas sur la réflexion, curiosité du genre humain qu'il ne cherche plus à expliquer. Dans son univers, lui est plus libre qu'aucun autre, il évolue selon son bon vouloir.

Alors, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, le fait qu'il tombe amoureux de Merosmé, d'un Seigneur Sith en soi. Cela était déjà écrit depuis le début. Parce qu'il ne respire que pour être, toujours plus près, au plus près oui, de la menace. Le danger allège sa poitrine d'une respiration sereine, ses veines se gorgent du sentiment bienheureux de sa folle dépendance.

Theron ne respire que pour cette sensation-là, à _ses_ côtés.


	10. N009

**FAILURES**

 **N°009**

* * *

Theron est fier.

Lorsque son père est le premier à tendre une main rigide, sincère toutefois. Il est plus fier encore quand Merosmé, la surprise passée, vint s'en saisir avec une timidité évidente. La poignée de main est brève, son existence est pourtant véridique.

Theron gardera néanmoins sous silence que ses participants se broyaient les os.

Odieusement.


	11. N010

**FAILURES**

 **N°010**

* * *

Theron serre les dents, chasse l'intrus.

L'autre palpite sous ses paupières, il s'y trouve toujours. Pâle et superbe, le nœud hurle au fond de lui, grogne de contentement. Soudain, il se souvient des traits cassants, de sa stature plus petite et mince. La courbe de ses hanches qui le fait haleter, la rondeur affirmée qui bas, allume le brasier dans ses reins. Theron ronronne.

La bouche peinte lui sourit. Sa main glisse sur le carrelage, trouve à l'aveugle le pommeau. Tourne et l'eau devient glaciale brutalement. L'agent bêle de ce changement de température, mais se force à demeurer en-dessous, jusqu'à ce que le froid sordide assassine tout. Fait taire son désir, achève les cendres. Ce n'est pas sain, il le sait parfaitement. Rien de tout cela n'est sain, il pense le reconnaître. Theron ferme les yeux.

« Un Sith, un putain de Sith… » Marmonne-t-il.

La Furie de l'Empereur. Blanche et charnelle, il déglutit laborieusement. Eloigne sa main ; une prudence certaine, loin de ce point qui réclame en lui, l'attention. L'agent ouvre les yeux, seul dans cette douche envahie par la buée. Il frissonne encore, constate l'épiderme de fer de son corps qui s'est obligé au silence.

Qu'un souffle glisse à son cou, séduisant litanie. La présence dans son dos pose ses doigts à la rigidité de ses poignets, s'empare de ses membres. Theron soupire, se laisse aller contre le torse solide, abandonne la lutte inutile alors que l'autre le caresse avec langueur, flatte ses reins. Plaisir délirant qu'il s'accorde, étreint par son fantasme, devenu incapable de résister. Il n'y a plus que sa voix pour résonner fort dans l'espace restreint, crescendo. Le reflet brouillé d'un pauvre type, ses jambes tremblent sous lui.

Il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne l'a jamais été. Theron contemple cette mauvaise copie, qui tord et gémit, possédée par les pulsions les plus avilissantes. La silhouette se laisse à quelques élans, et son front frappe durement contre la paroi, cherche un appui, en catastrophe. Il murmure encore, avec passion, avec horreur.

« Merosmé… »

Un instant plus tard, l'eau chasse l'inconvenance évidente.

Témoin de son amère défaite.


	12. N011

**FAILURES**

 **N°011**

* * *

Merosmé respire.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent finalement sur Odessen, après des années, c'est comme si le temps figé depuis sa carbonisation, reprenait son cours. La chaleur est la même, entre ses bras, son cœur bat follement, toujours aussi douloureusement épris. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tous ces rêves ne comptaient nullement, comme si ces cinq ans n'avaient jamais existé entre eux.

Et pourtant Theron le serre plus durement contre lui. Presque religieusement ; ses ongles, plantés dans son dos, tremblent avec adoration. L'agent frissonne littéralement contre lui, il parle trop bas, souffle plus que ne murmure des mots que lui ne fait que sentir. Merosmé ne relève pas, les larmes froides qui trempent son épaule, il durcit son étreinte, tente de rassurer autrement.

Comme pour dire, je ne quitterai plus jamais tes pas.

Qu'il va devenir encore meilleur, encore plus fort.

Ne serait-ce que pour tenir cette promesse, balayer les regrets qui avaient pu exister entre eux, protéger ce qui les unissait. Qui n'avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'en cet instant précis, parce qu'ils sont prêts pour de bon, à s'aimer. Sans aucune culpabilité pour ce qu'ils ont pu être, ce que lui-même continuait à demeurer en tant que Furie. Il ne renonçait en rien à ce titre ; même si leur Empire n'est plus à ce jour, il était parvenu en haut de la hiérarchie. Il comptait bien grimper plus haut encore, accompagné cette fois. De l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il soit Républicain et moral. Tout cela n'avait pas grande importance.

N'en avait jamais eu, mais il ne savait pas à l'époque. Il était ignorant et plus stupide qu'aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai fait que rêver de toi… »

Merosmé chuchote, savoure l'élan qui serre sa poitrine.


	13. N012

**Failures**

 **N°012**

* * *

La première fois que les choses dérapent, ils sont sur Rishi.

L'air saturé d'humidité frôle l'insupportable, Theron n'est pas parvenu à fermer les yeux, une seule fois, dormir sereinement sur cette fichue planète relevait de l'infaisable. Il ne s'inquiète plus trop quant à l'éventuel autre coupable, les températures caniculaires n'étaient étonnamment pas les uniques responsables quant à la tournure erratique et capricieuse de ses rêves.

Il a la gorge asséché, déglutit. En face, la Furie semble terriblement proche qu'il a essayé en vain de la chasser, par des mots abrupts dans son esprit qui sonnaient licencieux sur sa langue. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il attend de cet homme qui le confronte de ce que ce dernier éveille si aisément en lui, avec un révoltant naturel. Comme s'il n'avait fait que guetter cet exact instant où leurs chemins se croiseraient enfin. Comme s'il était persuadé depuis le début, qu'il connaîtrait finalement, le désir de toucher le Sith, comme il n'avait jamais voulu le faire pour personne d'autre.

Il se souvient avoir parlé, de son inexistante relation avec Satele. Theron ne sait plus trop, ce qu'il cherchait à provoquer chez son interlocuteur avec un tel sujet. Il se souvient que celui-ci était apparu curieusement attentif, attentionné dans ses conseils. Un peu différent de cette image, qu'il avait construite du Seigneur Sith et de son caractère singulier.

Son courage s'était essoufflé, Merosmé avait marqué un pas infime vers lui. Le mouvement fût si distrait qu'il semblait indécelable, plus discret qu'un souffle lointain et pourtant il l'avait vu, avait puisé sa témérité dans cet acte, pour lui. Ce témoignage presque inconscient, pour lui et rien que pour lui. Les mots étaient tombés dans sa bouche, ouvrant grand la porte à cet homme. Plus qu'une provocation que l'autre avait compris.

Merosmé avait fait deux pas, levant la tête et leurs lèvres s'étaient finalement touchées. Pour de bon, chair contre chair, un peu de travers, un peu précipité Theron ne sentait plus que la chaleur de la Furie, se laissait ravager par ce feu persistant. Il n'avait plus senti ses jambes sous lui et prétexté quelques stupides propos, pour se remettre.

Sa blessure à la lèvre s'était rouverte de cet effort inattendu, engourdissant ses sens.

« Quand je pense que l'on m'a toujours dit que j'imploserai si j'embrassais un Impérial… »

Bravo Theron, cinq sur cinq quant à la répartie pitoyable. Heureusement, Merosmé s'était plié de son plus beau sourire charmeur, faisant fi de sa stupidité savourant le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ses iris s'étaient rétrécis d'un abrupt désir.

« Ca arrivera peut-être d'ici à ce qu'on atteigne Yavin 4… »

Oh.

 _Oh._ Songea-t-il distraitement, lorsque le Seigneur Sith vint le plaquer contre la première surface verticale plane venue, afin de reprendre avec davantage de maitrise, leur deuxième essai. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de savoir que Yavin 4 se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, depuis Rishi. Au fond, il s'agissait d'une très bonne nouvelle, alors que le vaisseau filait à travers les étoiles, sans réel empressement.

Revan pouvait patienter.


End file.
